1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kayak launch and lift apparatus attached to either a stationary dock or a sea wall that will enable the easy boarding onto or disembarking from a kayak, canoe or small watercraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the main problems with launching a kayak off a stationary dock or sea wall is the difficulty of boarding, launching and subsequently disembarking from the kayak. Very often the water level is not at the same level as the dock, and this poses difficulties for the boater to board, launch and exit from the vessel. If the kayak is not stabilized by a supportive device, it is almost impossible to board the kayak safely and effortlessly. This is especially true for both young and mature individuals. It is easy for the kayak to become unstable under these conditions and to pose safety hazards to those that are not in excellent physical condition or have well developed upper body strength. In addition, if the seas are turbulent, it is most difficult to board or exit a kayak safely under these conditions. It is also quite common, when launching a kayak from a stationary dock or sea wall, for the water level to be distant from the surface of the dock, adding to the difficulty of safely boarding and exiting the kayak. Numerous attempts have been made to overcome the difficulties of launching and disembarking from a kayak from a stationary dock, sea wall or floating dock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,842 discloses a boat lift apparatus for raising and lowering that permits horizontal as well as vertical movement of the load. The lift apparatus has a load member, a lift cradle, and a lifting arrangement. The lift cradle has bearings for sliding along the rail portion of the lift cradle that can rotate to deposit the load on the dock.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,030 B2 discloses an apparatus for stabilizing a watercraft during boarding and exiting the watercraft comprising a pair of spaced pontoons in the water supported with watercraft supports joining the pontoons and rollers mounted on the watercraft supports. This system has the disadvantage that it is used only with a floating dock, and is not applicable to a stationary dock. Also the pontoons are relatively large and occupy considerable dock space.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,781 B1 discloses a boat lift system for raising and lowering a boat from and into a body of water comprising a cradle configured to hold the boat, a cable connected to the cradle, and a drive system. The cable is connected to the cradle and the drive system either raises or lowers the cradle. The primary disadvantage of the boat lift system disclosed herein is that the system must be anchored to the ground surface beneath the water and will accumulate barnacles and algae and will lead to corrosion.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,256,366 B2 discloses a boat lift for use with a canoe or kayak that is provided with guide rails on either side of the boat lift to be used by a boater to propel the watercraft on to the boat lift. In addition, the boat lift is provided with an entrance/exit assist member that can be used by boaters with impaired leg function. Also disclosed herein, is a docking system that comprises a dock and the boat lift system referenced above. The disadvantages of the boat lift disclosed above are that its use is restricted to a floating dock and cannot be used with a stationary dock or seawall.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,381,673 B2 discloses an apparatus for stabilizing a watercraft for boarding or exiting comprising an elongated cradle arm support member for attaching vertically to a dock, and a cradle arm for attaching to the cradle arm support member, in which the cradle arm has a V-shaped upper surface for cradling the under surface of the watercraft, thus restricting roll. The cradle arm is adjustable to accommodate changing water levels. One primary disadvantage of this apparatus is that the cradle arm assembly is difficult to adjust to accommodate changing water levels.
US Patent Application Publication 201/0251242 A1 discloses a retractable platform to assist kayakers to launch off an elevated boat dock. The retractable platform comprises a support frame assembly mechanically coupled to a step assembly. The support frame assembly is mechanically coupled to a platform assembly, a hand crank, a hand rail and a platform assembly. The disadvantages of this system are that the platform does not adjust easily as the water level changes and the range for the manual adjustment is only from 30.48 to 60.96 centimeters (12 to 24 inches).